This invention has been created without the sponsorship or funding of any federally sponsored research or development program.
The present invention is generally directed to a thermal management system for cooling high performance microprocessors. The present invention is specifically directed for cooling the integrated circuit chip in a xe2x80x9chigh performancexe2x80x9d notebook computer. However, the invention can also be used in other classes of computer systems, such as desktop PCs and workstation computers. The capacity of notebook computers have increased substantially. More powerful chips are employed which also develop more heat. Since notebook computers have limited space and electrical power, this additional heat developed by the chip must be dissipated without substantially increasing the size of the cooling system.
Two methods of cooling have been employed in the past to cool microprocessors in notebook computers: First, by natural convection, i.e. no fan is used in the system. Second, by forced convection where small fans are implemented. Most thermal designs for either of the prior art cooling methods have been cumbersome in assembling. Numerous screws are used during the manufacturing process. The prior art cooling systems for microprocessors are inadequate for dealing with the additional heat generated by the xe2x80x9chigh-performancexe2x80x9d microprocessors. These and other difficulties associated with prior art cooling systems have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal objection of the invention to provide an efficient and compact cooling system for the integrated circuit chip in a compact computer.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a compact and effective cooling system for a high performance integrated circuit chip within a notebook computer.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a fan enhanced cooling system for the integrated circuit chip of a compact computer which enables the fan to function efficiently without appreciable loss in the effective life of the fan.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a modular cooling system for a high performance integrated circuit chip in a compact computer which is relatively easy to assemble and install in the computer and which occupies relatively little space.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a high performance notebook computer which incorporates a cooling system for the integrated circuit chip with relatively little impact on the usable space within the computer.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.
The invention consists of a modular apparatus for cooling an integrated circuit chip in a compact computer. The apparatus includes a heat collector assembly operatively connected to the chip, a heat exchange assembly and a heat pipe extending from the heat collector assembly to the heat exchange assembly. The heat exchange assembly includes a primary housing, a fan at one end of the housing, and a secondary housing at the opposite end of the primary housing. The secondary housing has a plurality of fins and the primary housing as a plenum chamber between the fins and the fan. The invention also comprises a high-performance notebook computer and cooling apparatus combination which includes a pivoted outer cover and a cooling system located along the pivoting axis of the outer cover.